


i feel like prey, i feel like praying

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s02e24 No Reason, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Prayer, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chase prays for House to come out alright.





	i feel like prey, i feel like praying

**Author's Note:**

> for fan-flashworks challenge 277: cross, and doubledrabbles with the prompt 'wellbeing'.
> 
> enjoy!

Chase knows House would loathe it if he found out, but he can’t stop himself after he sees him be carried out to the emergency room.

He wraps a hand around his rosary, around the cross, biting his lip hard as he mumbles prayers. Just the plea for House to be okay, for him to not be taken away from Chase, from everyone else. The world would be a darker place without him there, saving lives, being himself. 

A hospital is one of the best places to get shot at, and perhaps- most likely- House will be fine. That’s what he thinks, logically, but oh God, he can’t deal with the possibility of it all going wrong.

He paces in front of the room House is being operated on at, going from side to side desperately, trying to stop himself from glancing through the windows, to take a look at House’s bloody, pale body being dissected and put back once again.

“Why are you so worried?” Cameron asks him. “He’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Chase replies shakily, clutching at the crucifix like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, unable to not look at him through the window.


End file.
